sigmastorm2fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Greythorn
Thank you for the help. It's very much appreciated. :) I'll be following behind you locking the pages so others don't mess up your work. LadyN 02:05, 18 February 2009 (UTC)LadyN : I'll add that when I go into them to lock them. Thanks for letting me know. :) LadyN 16:15, 18 February 2009 (UTC)LadyN ::Let me know when you're done with the Taulin Storage Mart and I'll lock it back up again. :) LadyN 17:13, 19 February 2009 (UTC) LadyN : Taulin Sands Mart is unlocked now. :) LadyN 16:47, 20 February 2009 (UTC) LadyN ::Highridge Rounds is now unlocked. LadyN 22:28, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Path Market is now unlocked. :)LadyN 06:03, 22 February 2009 (UTC) User Rights Just don't make me regret doing that please. :S And I'd ask that you don't add anyone else without running it by me first. LadyN 21:06, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : *Kisses* Thank you. :) Will you lock things back up after you're done so no one messes with your updates? :D You probably already are, but if I don't ask I'll stress about it. Hehehehehe LadyN 21:11, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :: *snuggle* Much appreciated. :) So...did you get lost because you weren't using the travel map here? OR is the travel map just that confusing?LadyN 21:17, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::: LOL! That's funny. :DLadyN 21:37, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Entity Template I've finally figured out the building of templates. I've gotten one built for the entities. It'll make adding them much MUCH easier. I'm going through switching all of the current entities onto it so everything looks uniformed. LadyN 17:19, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::Is the item template helping? Or does it take just as long?LadyN 23:58, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Add On Both the weapon add on and the helmet add on should have a space between them not a dash. In the url it will show an underscore instead of the space, but to have things correctly connect here we need to have the space. :) Make sense? ::I know grammar wise that the dash is supposed to be there. But as the Cows don't have it that way in the game, I want to keep it the same way here. Not to mention that yes it would add more work on. I've got a lot just trying to get these templates done. :) Mission Template Thanks. :) I'm working on graphing the maps and updating the missions at the same time. :D LadyN 22:43, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Resources Make sure that when you are stating that a resource is used in a blueprint it really is the resource and not the component salvaged from it. That's going to confuse a lot of people otherwise. LadyN 06:09, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Item Templates I like the changes. :) LadyN 03:17, 24 March 2009 (UTC) faction I would like to add our faction to the list. Is there instructions somewhere for me to do this? Petico Absence Thanks for holding things down here. Hubby and I are foster parents and we just had two new children placed with us. Dealing with all of that right now. I'm hoping to jump back into the thick of things as of this weekend. Data recovery Hi, I add the text for the quest Data Recovery, lvl 90, but I don't know how to format like the other quests that have description already. If you think its not good that way you can delete it. Cheers jose thanks for the note... I used your profile to create my own. It appears though that a couple of references that I guessed at are incorrect. Also, doesn't look like the purist skills have been written yet. How would I do that? Thanks again, Mrjoeterrace 14:02, 21 April 2009 (UTC) can't update SureTec (Pistol Lab) Hi Grey, I had taken a shot of the pistol lab and uploaded it, but can't change the page for it to point to the new image. Also, what is the "graph" supposed to do? There are a lot of areas that need this, but it is not clear what it is for. Mrjoeterrace 01:17, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Links to some tutorials by Red Cell Hi there, as said in PM, i will put the links to some of our tutorials here for your review. If you like them, please add them to your gaming guides: A Gaming Guide for Starters Faction Stores and Recalling Nestor500 18:59, 27 April 2009 (UTC)Nestor